


Siblings

by rachipoo



Series: Supernatural Mini Series [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester are Big Brothers, Hunters & Hunting, Protective Older Brothers, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 14:15:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5378228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachipoo/pseuds/rachipoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean are your older brothers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Siblings

You wake up and immediately smell bacon. You jump out of bed and shuffle to the kitchen, glad to see it's Dean cooking. Sam tries his best, but Dean's just a better cook. 

"Hey, kiddo." Dean says as you walk in, rubbing your eyes.

You mumble something like a good morning. "When's breakfast gonna be ready?" You ask as you pull a mug out for your coffee.

"Ten minutes." Dean answers.

You reach for the coffee pot only to find that it's empty. You frown.

"Sam!!" You yell.

Sam comes in from the other room and sees you staring at the empty coffee pot. 

"Crap." He says.

"Sammy, it was your turn to make the coffee. Do you see how there's not coffee here?" You say in irritation. 

"Yeah...sorry, munchkin. I forgot." He says as he holds his hands up.

You grumble as you make the coffee. You are  _not_ a morning person and your brothers know it. You just want coffee.                                                                                                                                                                      

Once the coffee is finished you pour yourself a big cup.

"Can you pour me some, too?" Sam asks.

"No." You say simply as you grab the plate Dean hands you and saunter to the table, sticking your tongue out at Sam as you pass by. You eat your breakfast and then go to get dressed. When you come back you see that someone didn't put a new bag in the milk container, which is a pet peeve of yours.

"Brethren!" You shout. They come in and you point at the milk container.

"Wasn't me." They both say.

Somehow this results in a sibling argument that escalates quickly into an all-out brawl full of swearing and accusations. You, being the youngest, try to play the innocence card. You rarely do it, but you felt it was appropriate right now. It definitely doesn't work, and the boys gang up on you, the fight turning into harsh words about the personality and character of each of you. It only keeps getting worse. You can't help but think about how you could feel so hated by the people that love you the most.

Dean storms to his room, and his door crashes shut. You walk out the front door, slamming it behind you.                                                                                                                                                                                

You get into your car and speed down the road into town. You stop in the empty parking lot of an abandoned building on the outskirts of town and take a deep breath. You hate fighting with your brothers, but sometimes they just get on your nerves. You get out of the car and pace the parking lot for a long time. You've finally calmed down and you decide to go back and just apologize. You turn around and you're hit in the head, hard. All you see before you pass out is two extremely blurred faces looking at you. 

. . . . 

You wake up with a pounding head and try to sit up, only to find that you're strapped down. You can't even lift your head. Your eyes dart around the room, trying to see something,  _anything._ You hear footsteps and then two faces suddenly appear above you. A man and a woman, smiling creepily.

"What the hell? What am I doing here?" You demand, wiggling rapidly and trying to escape. 

"You're our lunch, of course." The woman says simply.

"What?" You ask, feigning a terrified and child-like voice. You hope they don't know you're a hunter, because that could give you an edge.

"We're ghouls." The man says. "And you can cut the act, huntress." 

_Shit._

"You and your brothers killed our son." The woman says between clenched teeth.

The man pats her shoulder, then looks at you with his crazy eyes. "We were just passing through town, looking for a snack, but then we saw you." 

"All alone." The woman says with a voice like she's talking to a puppy or a baby.

"We're going to make your brothers feel what we felt when they took our son." The man says dangerously. 

The woman pulls out a knife and doesn't hesitate to cut into the skin over your collarbone. She swipes a finger over the wound and licks your blood off her hand.

"Yum." She says, her teeth stained with red. "Come have a taste, honey." She calls to the man. 

The woman is about to make another cut when the wooden door to your right crashes open and flies right off it's hinges. You can't really see what's going on because you can't lift your head, but the female ghoul screams and then you're suddenly hit it the head with an elbow, knocking you out.

. . . 

"Hey, hey." You hear distantly as someone lightly smacks your face.

You open your eyes and see Dean's concerned face looming over you.

"Hey, big brother." You smile weakly. 

"Are you okay?" He asks gruffly.

"Yeah, just a little cut...I'm fine." You rasp. Your head is really pounding.

"She probably has a concussion." Sam says from the end of the table you're strapped to as he unclasps the leather buckles holding you down. 

Then you're lifted up and carried outside. Your head lulls onto Dean's shoulder and you close your eyes. You're shaken awake and you frown.

"No sleeping if you have a concussion, kiddo." Sam says gently.

"Okay, Sammy." You say quietly.

The boys get you back to the bunker and sit you on the couch, then Sam grabs you some water.

"I'm sorry for fighting with you guys. Don't hate me." You mumble tiredly.

"You're the only little sister we've got, kid. We could never hate you." Dean replies.

"Never?" You ask.

" _Never_." Sam assures, ruffling your hair. 


End file.
